


The Oath

by daisherz365



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: [Bodyguard AU] Brienne and Jaime have always stood out as an odd pair. She watched his back, he was like a shining beacon in the limelight. It isn't long before people begin to talk about it, and that is where our story begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sempaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/gifts).



> I'll try to keep this part short. Considering canon this is my way of my brain trying to give me (and you) some much needed happier times with our favorite duo. 
> 
> It is my first time writing for them, but I'm honestly really excited about what's to come. So thank you for starting on this journey with me. 
> 
> Anyway, shall we begin? <3 Day
> 
> Additional shoutout to the lovely **sempaiko** who I know is just excited about this one as I am. She basically told me to run with this one. So hit the ground running we shall.

Jaime Lannister was used to ignoring the rumor mill. It was a constant fluctuating cycle of half-truths, more lies that could tear friendships and often families apart. Not to mention the way it was worded, it was like a bad novel. In truth, he wouldn’t be worried about it if it didn’t directly involve someone he had come to respect and want to protect in his own ways.

He had opened up the text message thread he shared with Brienne Tarth, who served as one of his bodyguards. His own personal one at that, so they spent ample time together mostly when he needed to go out. It was seen to that nothing ill would happen to one of Westeros most eligible bachelors -slash- actors.

His sister Cersei was continuing her onslaught of continuing to comment on today’s scandal strictly because it involved Brienne. He wasn’t an idiot, nor had he ever been when it came to his sister’s views when it came to the company he kept. This didn’t mean he would ever placate her just because she didn’t like something. He cared for his sister, but that’s where it ended.

“Don’t they have someone better to write about? The Tarth cow isn’t very interesting.”

Jaime paused mid typing, closed his eyes before replying, “ _Cersei_ ,” he warned. He would kick her out of his loft.

“What? She’s a beast.” He turned toward her and glared.

“I don’t get it.” She threw her hands up before standing. She was leaving.

“Father expects you at dinner on Friday if you’re not too distracted.”

“I’ll try to make it," he called as she shut the door behind her. Now that she was out of his hair he finished composing his message and sending it.

He knew why the sudden interest in Brienne Tarth was. It wasn’t that long ago that he suddenly appeared back into the limelight without a hand. Many had tried to ask him what had happened. There were only two people who had any clue how one day he could have a hand and then the next it was gone. Even worse he had chosen against using a fake hand.

The injury was a reminder of an offhand promise he had made Brienne when they were younger. They had grown up together before she had been enlisted as his shadow for a lack of a better word. Yes, she was rather tall and large for a girl but there had always been a soft nature to Brienne that had drawn him to her company when everyone else was much too loud and extra. She was good at observing people, except when it came to those who meant to harm her specifically.

He happened to be near when a rather scandalous act was going to overtake her and he had used his body as a shield to try to help her even though later she claimed she would have been fine. Lost his hand, she had cried feeling terrible for ever putting him in that position and nearly requested for him to find another bodyguard. How could she do her job correctly if she was the cause of him risking his own life for hers? It was supposed to be the other way around, wasn’t it?

While he was bleeding out after having double teamed the group with Brienne he had told her the truth. “We’re a team. If you expect me to let things happen to you just because I have a pretty face, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Well, that was really a partial truth really. But, he had meant every word. If she has to fight to make sure nothing happens to him, it’s only right he does the same for her. The rest of the world’s opinions doesn’t matter; with the exception when they make comments that make her seem like she’s ruining his life.

 

**‘Sources close to the Lannister team confirm that there have been instances where the gangly woman who is always present near the golden knight in shining armor has interjected herself in family squabbles, and prospective romantic entanglements. Is she taking her job of guard too seriously? Or is there something more going on that the rest of us are clueless about?’**

Jaime’s answer is an automatic ‘yes’ to the last point. She’s his friend first. If he didn’t want her present for something he would just tell her and she wouldn’t take offense. She was always there when he needed her, that’s what a friend does. As her position of his bodyguard, she was always professional, even when he tried to joke with her. She dismissed him always, citing that they were working.

They hadn’t been working for a couple of days at most. He had been reading over a few scripts that had come in but nothing had clicked as of yet. It didn’t help that he was aware that the jobs he was being offered were less than good in the writing department. He craved something stimulating.

He decided to go out. He sent an additional text to Brienne. He’d enjoy her company and some coffee. They really hadn’t a chance to talk that much outside of work. It would be nice to catch up, and he’d be remiss if he said he hadn’t missed her.

Everything in his life had been so insane since the incident that beyond a few press engagements they hadn’t seen much of each other. He had sent her a few texts to check in but other than that she hadn’t gone out of her way to speak with him. He had a feeling he knew why but he tried not to think too much about that as he slipped on his shoes and made sure he had his wallet, keys, and phone before locking up and heading down to the car where a driver was waiting. He wondered if the old man ever got bored when his only job was to take him to and from places since he couldn’t drive with one hand.

“Miss Tarth called minutes ago.” He told him as he slipped into the backseat.

“Thought she might.” He smiled.

  


Brienne liked to think she knew Jaime’s motivations fairly well. There wasn't a week where he hadn't made sure she was alright, regardless if he had any news to share. If her answers were ever too short she'd end up on call with him right before she usually slept. She knew that he knew that this annoyed her but she hadn't ignored him ever.

In truth she really couldn't. He was one of the only people who she talked to on a semi regular basis that actually cared about her. This notion was mostly observed whenever a story surfaced.

Before he had messaged her to say that he was dealing with the newest article personally, she had already gotten a few calls from people specifically her father wanting to set the record straight.

 

_'No, Dad. I'm doing my job and nothing more. Plus you've entertained Jaime before. You know what he's like.'_

_Selwyn Tarth sighed on the other end of the line. 'I do but that doesn't change the lighting that being in his company portrays you, Brienne.'_

_Brienne pinched the bridge of her nose before replying as she always did. She was aware she was quite defensive of her friendship with the golden haired Lannister. 'It could be worse. In fact it has in the past. You know what he did for me a few months ago. It's a debt I don't know how to repay. My name being targeted is the least I can do.'_

_'Your stubbornness reminds me of your mother. But, I understand. I am grateful Jaime was there for you. I just want you to be happy at the end of the day.'_

_Brienne was silent for a few seconds. 'I manage just fine. Thank you for the concern.'_

_'It's what fathers do best.'_

 

Brienne was about ready to see if she needed to make a shopping trip when her phone pinged again with a text from Jaime. She cursed when she read it, _Starkbucks?_

 _Now_? She thought.

Of course.

It was only luck that the mainstay of the franchise was literally down the street from her place. She only had put a comb through her hair before heading over. She would most likely beat him there, she would order for them considering she knew what he liked and then they could go from there.

She was annoyed with him. She knew that wouldn't last but for now as she was having to rush over to meet him she would elect to not be happy when she saw him. That was her plan anyway.

It was hard to be angry with him for too long. It was in his nature to want her to have fun. He claimed she seemed like she needed it much more than he did.

Upon arriving at the bustling coffee shop that had a penchant for showing off the wolves logo everywhere she stood in line for a few moment before spotting the red haired beauty known as Sansa Stark, the eldest daughter to Catelyn and Ned who waved her over to the side.

"You want the usual? Lavender tea for him, our darkest brew for you?" Sansa long red hair was pulled into a side ponytail, and she had a knowing smirk on her face.

Brienne tried to stay stoic as she answered. "Do you have any scones ready?"

Sansa ducked down for a brief moment. "A few. I'll add it to your order." She had already placed their drinks in front of Brienne. She bagged a few chocolate scones for her and then took the money she passed over.

"Thanks. I could have waited you know?"

Sansa smiled softly, shrugging. "Care to have a girl's day soon? It's been a while since we've done that."

As long as nothing came up Brienne thought she could use something like that. She hadn't really let herself relax even with these few days without work. "I would enjoy that."

Sansa swiped her forehead of sweat before placing the dark blue ball cap she was supposed to be wearing as part of the uniform. "You need to loosen up Bri. I'll text you."

The blonde just nodded before starting to head back outside. She knew Jaime would attempt to try to go inside but she didn't see many seats. It was at a busy hour when everyone wanted a caffeine fix. How unlucky.

 

Upon stepping out the door she nearly ran into the man in question. She shook her head, "Hope you have a backup plan. It's crowded and hot in there."

Jaime blinked before extending his hand for his drink. She passed his cup over. Sansa had put a _J_ to clarify whose drink was who's.

He inclined his head to the side before turning around. She fell in step beside him. Eventually nudging him to swap places with her as they got to a more congested area of the district. She heard him laugh.

"You're off the clock." He commented before taking a long sip.

"Am I?" She mumbled.

"Quite sure." He paused as they reached the gates to the park where there were several animals roaming. "Here."

It was just as lively but she followed him even still. He could find a vacant area for them to sit.

They had to go rather far in before Jaime plopped down under one of the overarching trees. Brienne was much more graceful as she sat in front of him and offered him a scone.

"Sansa is going to make someone really happy one of these days," he quipped.

Brienne smiled. "I have no doubt about that. She has many suitors from both genders visiting. Your brother among them."

Jaime hummed, but didn't reply. He knew that his older brother was friendly with the redhead but he never meddles in his affairs. It was innocent enough.

"How about you Brienne? Any recent suitors?"

Brienne just stared at him. He didn't say anything in reply as he enjoyed his treat.

"No." She finally said knowing he wouldn't pick up a new topic until this one was over. He brought this specific one every couple of months.

He frowned instead.

"What? It's not that surprising." It also didn't bother her all that much. She wasn't what someone would call beautiful. She had fully expected to never really find anything like that. It was bothering Jaime for some reason, however.

"Nothing." He says instead, shaking his head.

"It's something if you look like a kicked puppy." At the mention of a dog a familiar all white one came barreling over. Nearly knocking Brienne over in the process. She smiled at the intruder.

His companion laughed as he crouched down to try to grab him. "Hi, Ghost." Brienne put her hand out as the sweet and rather large mutt leaned in her touch.

Ghost nuzzled her.

"See, he loves you." Jaime laughed as he pulled out his phone. Brienne tried to hide behind Ghost which wasn't a hard feat considering the dog was huge.

Jaime leaned to the side to try to capture the moment anyway.

"I hate getting my picture taken." She huffed.

Jaime ignored her, snapping a couple. "It's why I only have one of you. From when we were children."

Brienne bit down the self deprecating comment she was about to use instead turning to Jon Snow who was staring at them comically. He was used to this scenario as it happened most times he was around the duo. Jon ran an outdoors store with his fiancee Ygritte.

"How are you, Jon?"

"Swell. I think Ghost sensed his favorite protector. We were pretty far away when he started running. Nearly knocked the wind out of me." He shook his head good naturedly at his dog who just to accentuate his point placed his head in Brienne's lap.

This brought a smile to Brienne's face. It was small but present. Another snapshot from Jaime.

She tried not to react to that.

"Take a moment to catch your breath then. He's gotten comfortable." She nodded.

"Thanks. Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything." He looked sheepish.

"You're not. Your uncle's place was crowded. The more the merrier." Jaime beamed. She could tell he really meant that. The two mostly got along, beyond a few squabbles there wasn't too many ill thoughts between the two these days. Brienne knew how intense the two could get so it was nice to see them amicable for once.

Jon nodded in understanding. "I should stop in. Haven't much time lately."

"I'm sure Sansa would appreciate it," Brienne replied.

Jon smiled at the mention of his cousin. It was well known that they got along quite well. If there was ever any trouble with Sansa, the dark haired man wasn't too far behind to aid.

"What do you think, Ghost?"

The dog lifted his head and let out a soft bark before getting on all fours and stepping over to Jon. "I suppose that's my cue." Jon laughed. "Was good seeing you both. Let's not make it a habit of becoming strangers, yeah?"

The two blondes nodded before they were left alone once again.

Brienne's brow arched at Jaime as he was staring intently at his phone. "Problem?"

He shook his head. "Just trying to decide which one I like best. You're more photogenic than you think."

"Come off it." She tried to reach over for his phone but he hid it behind him.

" _Jaime_." She warned. She wasn't above wrestling him to get what she wanted.

"You were in the paper this morning. Don't think we need to make a scene right now."

"Thought you were taking care of it?" She huffed as she settled back down. She picked up her drink and downed the rest of it.

"I am. It was a joke."

Brienne didn't find it that amusing.

It helped that her phone started ringing before she could properly respond to his jest. She pulled it from her pocket, and answered it in the same motion barely looking at who was trying to contact her. Every call was important.

Jaime could tell that they would have to cut this outing short from the expression on her face as the conversation on the line continued in a rather one sided fashion.

"What is it?"

Brienne finished up the call, holding a finger up for him to wait.

"Your father wants to hold a meeting. Both of us must attend," she explained upon ending the call.

Jaime visibly sighed. That put a damper in his mood. "Let's get this over with."

  



	2. Chapter 2

It became clear to Jaime that this meeting with his father could go south rather quickly. He hadn’t thought much of it until they had filed out of the car and were heading up the steps of his family’s estate. The house had always felt too large for the few actual residents that lived there when he was a child. It was essentially a castle with a garden leading up to the steps to make it seem inviting to all and not to just the uppity types that got on with his father and sister. Of course, when the opportunity had risen for himself, he had opted to find somewhere with enough space just for him.

 He had imagined that this sudden meeting had something to do with him being a family disappointment as of late, but then again Brienne wasn’t needed for that although she had often stood beside him during his father’s spats. As a friend and protector. It had always been a comfort to him knowing that he didn't have to deal with it alone.

 He had a bad feeling about this. He stopped Brienne before they could enter the house. “Why do you think my father called you here too?”

 Brienne blinked at him, folding her arms across her chest as she looked down at him. “Maybe it involves a job? I hadn’t thought much about it.”

 “I fear that one of these days your need to follow orders is gonna hurt you more than I would like.” He let out a sigh, turning back towards the doors and twisting the knob.

 Brienne followed shortly behind him trying to figure out what he meant by that? What could he know that made him feel like this? She let out her own sigh as they took down the long way (the long staircase, two curving halls, and a sharp left turn) to Tywin Lannister’s private office where he spent most of his time.

 As if expecting her to do so Jaime took a step back and let Brienne open the door, and he stepped through. He planted a smile on his face upon seeing his father who had never once smiled about anything. “Hello, dear old Dad. How are you?”

Tywin Lannister held the look of a man who knew where he stood on the hierarchy of the society. His blonde hair slicked back, the velvet blood red jacket over a black dress shirt and a golden lion pin peeking out of the white handkerchief that sat in his breast pocket. He never looked unkempt. He was probably wearing trousers already pressed although it was hidden underneath the desk. 

Tywin looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes at his son but refrained, instead, nodding at Brienne as she took her spot next to Jaime, hands forming behind her back as if waiting for information. At least that much hadn’t changed.

His vision swiveled back over to the golden-haired heir who was watching him closely. At least he hadn’t turned into a complete slob since he had last seen him. Jaime like his father was sporting some form of red on his person - a light burgundy sweatshirt on his shoulders, it was cut off on the right sleeve where his severed hand used to be, a pair of dark washed jeans and dark trainers adorned his feet. The father looked at the spot where his hand used to be a beat too long before actually greeting him with purpose.

“Jaime. I found you a job. In truth, they were already looking at you for it but in light of recent events they were hesitant to continue the offer.” He paused, gauging the reaction from both Jaime & Brienne. He knew that they didn’t know that he was aware of what had transpired. He actually had a video documenting the assault and subsequent loss of his son’s hand. He had yet to use it, though he imagined he wouldn’t be too long before he may be inclined to give to the right source.

Brienne had stood up straighter but beyond that, she made no indication that she was at all bothered by what he was saying. Jaime, of course, looked right at Brienne at that moment. His son was really obvious and it was giving the older man a headache. He had always had a soft spot when it came to the Tarth girl.

“I managed to negotiate as I often do for you.” He continued.

“What’s the job?” Jaime asked, instead. He didn’t jump blindly into matters of his craft. He cared about what he did for a living.

“You’re taking it,” Tywin told him.

There was silence as Jaime weighed the pro and cons of rejecting this sudden offer. If it had been so dire he was sure that his own agent would have told him of it. So, this was his father’s doing. Always meddling in his life. Always trying to wedge his way in to make sure that things went exactly as he wished them to. Jaime hated it. When his mother was still breathing it had been easier. Lots of things had been better when they still had a mother. 

Jaime rarely wanted to go along with his father’s plans. There was always a motive behind it. Motives were what caused him to live outside of the estate. He had grown tired of following a specific script. It was the same reason he chose to not to immediately give his father the answer he wanted. He needed time to think.

“I’ll think about it.” He told him. 

“No.” Tywin tried again. “I’m telling you, you’re taking it.”

“When in the last five years have I listened to a single word you’ve told me. Between you, and Cersei, I’m done. I will think about it.” Then before any other argument could start Jaime turned around and began towards the door.

Brienne hadn’t followed. Tywin’s pinning gaze had her held in place. He wasn’t through by a mile.

“I need to speak with Miss Tarth.” He heard his father call.

Jaime’s hand was on the doorknob. He drew in a deep breath. “Fine.” He pushed through and continued walking back the way he had come. His earlier thought was correct, he hated to be right sometimes.

  


Brienne thought that this entire situation reminded her of the day Tywin agreed to have her shadow Jaime as his bodyguard. The tense air, the short conversation, everything down to the contempt in Tywin’s eyes as he looked at her upon Jaime’s annoyed departure.

He was looking at her as if trying to figure out a puzzle. It was not a look she wasn’t equipped to handle. When she went into the service and gone through the training that made her one of the most sought after bodyguards in the country she had grown accustomed to the looks that had passed by her. Albeit similar to the looks that boys threw her way when she was in adolescence, it had warped to something different as she grew older. It went from confusion to distaste, to impressed. She never got the impressed look from Tywin, she was like a bug that wouldn’t go down without a fight. She was sure he was used to people just doing what he wanted.

She knew that he was going to ask her some questions or demand something of her and that she was supposed to follow those orders because that was what she was supposed to do. It was ingrained in her brain to never talk against a Lannister even if she had every reason to do so. The Lannisters had never been kind to her with the exception of her best friend and his dwarf of a brother.  As much as it hurt her to her very core to have to just stand still like a suit of armor that was her purpose among these type of people, and while it was often misunderstood (such as in the manner of the news articles) it was in her best interest to continue to do so.

“This is a rarity, Miss Tarth. To have you alone. You’ve always stuck to Jaime like glue. As much as it has confused me I think this is an opportunity that I would like to use that connection to the best of my ability.” 

She would continue to as long as she wasn’t used as a pawn, she added.

“With all due respect, sir, I cannot be of service in that way.” She quipped without blinking.

"Are you refusing an order?” He rose to his feet as if his stature was to scare her. She is intimidated by him, sure, but she had never run away from a fight. Nor would she begin to now even if this was the first mistake she made under the Lannisters.

Brienne looked into his steely blue eyes. “You haven’t given an order, sir. I believe you’re building up to it. However, I cannot in good conscience as his protector or friend put myself in a position where I am used against Jaime. He will likely do something much more rash than throwing himself in front of me to conserve my honor as you so delicately put it in the phone call after you found out about the incident to my father.”

This was a bold move on her part, to divulge so much when much of the incident was supposed to stay between her and Jaime. She wasn’t a fool. She knew the type of games that the Lions tried to play with those they assumed were in their way. Cersei had tried, Tywin had continued to try. Brienne would not budge.

“If he doesn’t take the offer, I doubt he will go anywhere further in his career than he already has. Tell him that.” She had poked the lion. She couldn’t tell if this was a bad play as of yet, but she was sure it wouldn’t be long from now.

“Certainly, sir.” She bowed and turned slowly from his fuming gaze.

She didn’t let herself breathe until she was outside once more. Jaime was waiting, leaning against the town car. He looked relieved at the sight of her.

 

 

“That took longer than I expected.” He commented pushing off and coming to stand in front of her. He was looking for a reaction although he was fully aware that she was rather good at not giving an inch. 

“Take the job.” She pinched her nose as she shut her eyes. She walked around him to have room to fully pace back and forth. A part of her wished that Jaime had left her to her fate. Knowing that he would never do that was becoming more of a problem.

“Brienne. I don’t know what it is. You can’t ask me to accept something that is clearly not in my best interests.” He reached a hand out to stop her incessant moving. She was rattled. “What the hell happened in that room?”

“I need a drink, first.”

Jaime balked at that. Brienne rarely wanted to drink. It was also barely the afternoon at this point. It was early for some, although he had a few benders here and there but she had often chosen to sit and watch him idly than join him. One of them had to be sober, he felt he was going to regretfully have to select that position.

“Why?”

“Jaime.” She tried, she wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.

“Brienne.” He growled, he didn’t know why he was mad yet but he was sure he needed to be. “Do I need to march back in there?”

“NO!” She shouted. “Look, your family just exhausts me as you know. That has to be enough for right now. I really wanted some good rum. Just a shot. I still have some work to do.”

“Work and drinking don’t go hand and hand, you’ve told me this many times.” He reminded her as he opened the back door of the town car.

“It’s just a shot. I’m also more sound of mind than you are when I drink.” She had him there.

“To Storm’s End if you please.” He called to his driver who made no comment, simply driving off to the pub.

 

_Storm’s End was_  home to the working class. Owned by Robert Baratheon, a robust man who was usually found behind the counter either drinking or pouring drinks for patrons. There were always a few others helping him due to his alcoholic tendencies. The inside of the pub was rather dark with dim lighting to cut down on an electric bill or to simply set the mood, large wooden tables with dark grey cushioning on the chairs and booths.

It was one of the more active pubs on a busy day. The Baratheons made it a point to serve all regardless of status, which made it almost ironic that one of Robert’s sons rarely made an appearance. Gendry was known to keep to himself, working on his smithing work for props and the medieval festivals that swept in and outside of the country. He was rarely free to do much more than leave for lunch breaks where he often found himself grabbing a coffee from Starkbucks or a quick bite at one of the several sit-in diners in the areas. Occasionally he is seen with the youngest daughter of the Starks family, Arya.

Arya who was passing the two blondes as they made their way in. She was carrying a to-go bag and a large cup. She gave them a nod as she slipped out the door. She had always been light on her feet, even with her hands full she continued to be so.

Brienne laughed a little at the sight, before sliding into one of the booths that was closest to the door. Jaime gestured to the bar where he headed to make their order. He was stopped a few times by locals who wanted to say hello and check in on him but he made quick work of it.

Robert eyed the golden man warily as he came to greet him. “What do you want?”

Jaime took it all in stride as he always did. Robert hadn’t ever liked him. “Three shots of rum. My lady protector seems to need some liquid courage.” 

Robert snorted as he looked back towards the table where Brienne sat surveying the crowd, their eyes meeting briefly. “That’s the worst excuse I’ve ever heard. Anything else?”

“Not at the moment.” He nodded as he reached for his wallet to fit the bill.

“You want a hand or? Stupid question. I’ll bring it over shortly.” He eyed the half sleeve on Jaime’s arm.

 

Back at the table, Brienne was trying to formulate the best way to bring up the whole Tywin knew about the incident issues. Although she was sure this wasn’t going to bother Jaime, she imagined he would have something to say about it.

She didn’t have very long to think about it because Jaime had come back and was looking at her expectantly.

As she got ready to tell him to wait they were joined by Robert Baratheon who set their shots down on a small wooden platter, with an additional set of fries. “Brienne. You look well.”

She smiled, standing to give the man a short hug. “You as well. Thank you for bringing this over. I could have retrieved it.”

He laughed, “It’s alright. I like coming out here sometimes. There’s more room.”

She nodded. “I can imagine.”

“He isn’t giving you too much trouble, is he? I’m not too old to smack a lion down if I have to.” Robert guffawed.

This made Brienne let out a deep laugh which alarmed Jaime. He hadn’t heard her laugh that hard in ages. “I assure you I’m not causing too much hassle for Brienne. She can also handle herself fairly well.”

“She could kick everyone’s ass in here.” The older man nodded.

“I could, but I won’t. I’m fine though Robert. My dad worries for no reason.” She sighed, knowing that was the real reason the Baratheon man had come over to check on things. She wouldn’t be surprised if Ned Stark or Catelyn asked about her next.

“It’s what dad’s do best you know. But, I’ll leave it. Enjoy your liquid courage.” He waved as he circled back around to return to his post.

Brienne rolled her eyes at Jaime as she took one of the shots into her hand. “Liquid courage?”

“That is what it is. You said you needed a drink before you told me what had happened between you and my dad.” Jaime countered, pulling one of the shots in front of himself as well. He didn’t drink it yet.

She shrugged, dropping the shot onto the table once before tossing it back.

“He knows about what happened. I didn’t exactly tell him but he seemed to know. I’m worried he has something.”

Jaime’s brows furrowed for a second. “Don’t worry about it.”

She groaned, “No matter how many times you tell me that, it changes nothing. I still am to blame for it. It’s only going to get worse Jaime.”

Before she could say another word he reached across the table for her hand. “No.” He stated hotly. “I don’t know how you still don’t get it. I do things because I want to, not because anyone ever asks me to. Besides you never have to ask me to be there for you.”

“If you still had your hand, you wouldn’t be worrying so much about your next job. Or the issues with your family.”

“Fuck my hand and my family at this point.” He tossed back his shot. “Brienne, “ He continued softly. “I know you feel like you ruined my life but you haven’t. Sure, it’s a little hard to get work because the world is discriminatory but that’s life. I’d do it again and you know that.”

She did. It pained her all the same. She didn’t know if she could ever shake this off.

“He thinks this is your only shot left or you’ll have to change course into a different career.”

“I can’t say yes until I know what it is.” He reminded her for the hundredth time today.

She agreed, taking up her other shot.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m calling in some outside help.”

Jaime was confused. “Outside?” 

“Brandon Stark.”

Jaime looked horrified.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles*
> 
> I hope you all like the different versions of places/relationships that you know that I'm slowly introducing to the story. I'm having a lot of fun thinking of fun ways to incorporate those that I can. I wrote the bulk of this chapter in one sitting and I was surprised just how long it got. But, I'm getting more excited the more we get into it. I'm curious to what you guys think Bran's position is in this story? I promise it's not nearly as tragic as canon events since I'm trying to steer as far away from that as I can. 
> 
> I know Brienne being conflicted about the hand might get a little tiresome but it actually means something for the both of them. Brienne's failure, Jaime's promise of which I thought I was going to get into this chapter but it may have to wait a bit. I haven't decided yet what the flashbacks are gonna entail yet. 
> 
> Anyway, before this gets too long, I hope you liked it and I'll see you next time. Please let me know what you thought <3
> 
> p.s. if you'd like to have some kinda in canon things I've been doing some fix it chatfics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818872)


End file.
